Nightmare House
by SuperNatural1985
Summary: It's 1968 and Nick, Clay and Joey are out with the Santos boys trick-or-treating but one dare from Andrew and Daniel comes with more than anyone bargained for – One shot


I own nothing except some original characters I sometimes bring in. Kelley Armstrong owns The Otherworld and all the wonderful information there.

Nightmare House

Way back in 1930 when my Poppa was a boy there was a family living in the house on the property next to ours. He said he knew the kids there and they sometimes played and then one day when he went over and they just weren't there anymore. He never found out what happened to them but everyone in the town says they were killed there. When I asked Poppa about it he scoffed and waved his hand like grownups like to do but only told me never to go there. I always held my breath when we passed the house and whenever I looked over at it I swear I saw a figure in the window. When Poppa was little they named it the Nightmare House and that's what they called it ever since because no one knew what nightmares went on in there.

"Ring it," Andrew ordered and grinned maliciously at me. I looked from him to the door nervously. Logically it would only take a minute to sprint up the steps ring the bell and get back. Nothing could get me in the meantime, could it?

"Come on, stop being a scardey cat," Daniel taunted and grinned wickedly my way his eyes calling me a coward. I clenched my fist; I hated being called spoiled and being called a coward. It wasn't fair because I wasn't a coward and I would prove it. I fingered the fabric on my Star Trek space Halloween costume nervously and looked over at Joey again.

"Stop it guys," Joey said lowly rolling his eyes. At 13 Joey still hung out with us and the younger kids, he hated Andrew and Stephen. They only taunted him so there was no point in being their friends. Joey and Andrew were currently supposed to be watching us and taking us trick-or-treating but Andrew insisted we come up here to get candy tricking us.

"I'm not scared," I growled glaring at the Santos boys and then back at the weather beaten house. It was an old Victorian house that had, they thought, been abandoned for years. Shutters were half fallen off or cracked, the siding was worn with age and black from dirt and dusty in most places, the grimy windows blocked out all light and the lawn was so untrimmed it swallowed us whole.

"Then prove it little baby," Andrew said and pushed me from the bush. I tried to turn and catch my balance when he pushed but I fell on the ground instead landing hard on my ass. I looked over at Andrew now glaring. He was such a bully and an idiot thinking he was too old to wear a Halloween costume and making fun of Joey because he decided to wear a black cape.

"He doesn't have to prove nothing," Clay growled at them and stepped from the bush to help me up. Clay had reluctantly put on a Tarzan costume over his clothes which only consisted of a leopard print wrap around loincloth. Clay saw no reason to dress up and play Halloween except for the candy, for food he would do anything.

"You don't have to do this," Joey said stepping from the bush as well and crossing his arms. He glared at Andrew his eyes telling him to leave me and Clay alone. Joey often acted as a buffer for Clay and I, he was a good guy, and little did I know years later we would be the one protecting him and his teenage son.

"Yeah, we all know he's a little daddy's boy anyway," Daniel sneered, the manner and words he had picked up from Stephen. I scowled at him now. Daniel had the most elaborate costume here, he had decided to go as a cowboy and his father had bought him everything from the hat to the boots and fake gun and he called me spoiled.

I glared at Daniel; I had never hated him more. I wished I could be Alpha for a day and throw Daniel out of the pack but I knew someday he would get his, that's what I had overheard daddy saying about Wally so it had to apply to Daniel too.

"I am not," I growled back glaring at him and then looked up at the haunted house again. The wind whistling through the cold night air and blew the broken shutters around, it didn't help me feel any better about the ghost house. If werewolves were real maybe ghost were too which meant they could get me.

"Let's just go home, it's dark anyway and we're supposed to be back," Joey reasoned taking my shoulders and starting to steer me away but I resisted, I had to prove I was not a coward. I saw Clay step away from Joey's touch as well; Clay didn't like to be touched by anyone but Jeremy and my dad.

"No," I said and started forward up the cracked concrete steps avoiding the bigger holes and stepping on the weeds peeking up through the cracks. I watched the house for any movement as I walked and took the star trek badge of my costume to clutch it in my hand carefully avoiding my full sack of candy.

"Wait," Clay said and rushed after me. Joey sighed and stepped after us up the steps to the Haunted House of the Catskills. I had heard stories about this house for as long as I could remember. Technically we weren't supposed to come here, it was forbidden but no one would know unless a ghost killed me so it didn't matter.

"No one's there," Clay said as we climbed, as always he sensed how nervous I was and tried to calm me down. He was always more an adult then a kid and always tried to make me feel better. If Clay cared about someone, and that was very few people, he would try his best to be there for them.

"Even if he's there were werewolves," Clay reminded Joey and myself. I nodded feeling slightly better. Clay was a full werewolf and could protect us, maybe.

I walked up the last few steps slowly with Joey and Clay following, keeping my eyes on the front door I approached cautiously watching for signs of life, a light flickering or a movement but everything was quiet. I almost wished for movement so I could use it as an excuse for leaving. "Just do it quick" Joey hissed. I nodded and darted up the last step flying towards the front door. I grabbed the front door knocker and knocked the little iron lion a few times, the loud sound echoed out through the dark. I brought my hand back so I could run and started to turn but I felt a pull before I could move far. I turned back to see my sleeves caught in the door knocker and panicked.

"I'm stuck," I cried pulling, the fabric ripped but it didn't let me go. I looked back at Joey and Clay helplessly and felt another pull. Looking forward again I saw the door was staring to open which fuelled my rising terror.

"Shit," Joey growled and ran forward when he saw the door moving. He reached me and grabbed my sleeve yanking and pulling me free as the door swung open fully with the required creak all old house have.

"Run," Andrew screamed and grabbing Daniel he rushed towards the woods pulling the younger boy behind his roughly.

"Who...," the dark figure wailed as I screamed and took off jumping down the steps and grabbing Clay's arm as I passed. I heard Joey pounding the ground behind us and soon we had reached the woods and were darting towards home. I glanced back to see if he was following but it was too dark to tell.

"I think we lost him," Joey gasped when we got to the tree house and fell down breathing heavily. I dropped down beside him and took a deep breath seeing Clay thump down beside me looking only a little out of breath.

"I dropped the candy," I finally said looking around myself to make sure I hadn't just dropped it by my feet but I knew when the person had scared me I had let go of the food and ran.

"I've got mine," Clay grinned and sitting up he crossed his legs and plunged in. I reached over and grabbed some candy ignoring Clay's growl with a roll of my eyes.

"What are we going to tell your dad?" Joey asked reaching into his pocket and taking some candy out he had stolen from me earlier. I shrugged and took more from Clay having second thoughts about the haunted house adventure. I looked down at the dark ground watching a small bug crawl across my pant legs thinking.

"Boys," I heard Antonio call a few moments later interrupting my thoughts. We all stood and walked towards the house taking the back way in through the back porch and into the kitchen.

Clay sniffed to catch a scent and led us out of the kitchen and into the living room across the hall. My dad sat in the leather arm chair close to Jeremy and Dennis sipping coffee and talking to them. I looked down at the coffee table and noticed the paper scattered around everyone having looked at a different section like usual. Dad would read business, Dennis was more interested in sports and Jeremy read world and local news.

"Hey boys, where's the candy?" dad asked. I laughed giving a semblance of normality. I glanced at Joey again who smiled and went to sit by his dad handing him some candy from his pocket. It was a Halloween tradition; we all gave some of our candy to the adults.

"Left it in the tree house," I answered but I dug some candy from my pockets as well and handed it to Tonio and Jeremy. I flopped down next to dad on the armchair seat now and watched as Clay sat on the end of the coffee table crushing some of the paper.

"Thanks boys, we'll raid the tree house later," Dennis smiled and I shrugged. I had convinced Clay to leave most of his sack of candy in the tree house, just in case, but I knew he would run back out later to grab it.

"Clayton I think its bedtime," Jeremy said next and dad looked at his watch nodding, he stood and picked me up setting me on my feet and then both of them started to herd us towards the stairs. I usually put up a fuss around bedtime, I hated going to bed and missing all the good stuff but Clay was here so we would stay up talking for a while anyway.

"You boys were out pretty late," dad added as we reached the foot of the stairs and started to walk up the wooden steps. I suddenly wondered where my Poppa was; usually he was right here when bedtime came. He liked to be there for us at night and half the time he was the one putting me to bed when daddy was on business trips or at Jeremy's without me, which was rarer now that Clay was here.

"Did you enjoy Halloween?" Jeremy asked and Clay shrugged now. He didn't have a particular affinity for anything, he loved Jeremy and would do anything for him but he wasn't too interested in much else.

"I like the free candy," he said and dad chuckled and ruffled both of our heads. I ducked away and laughed and Clay swatted dad's hand away.

"Good scrap because you need to gain some weight," dad laughed as he picked us both up hanging us upside down. I laughed and tried to wiggle out of his grasp but he too strong. Finally dad put us down when Jeremy reminded him about our bedtime. Just as my feet hit the stairs the doorbell rang and everyone froze. The whole pack was here and we were not expecting any visitors and it would look weird to regular humans having so many non related people over for seemingly no reason.

"Get into the back rooms," Poppa ordered everyone who was not normally part of the household. The visible pack scurried off and Jeremy picked Clay up hurrying up the stairs with him clinging to his hip. Dad and I walked back down the stairs now and watched as Poppa looked around to make sure everyone was gone and nothing was out of place or would look suspicious.

"Antonio," Poppa said as Malcolm appeared hidden by a doorway, close by I saw Wally and Raymond; as much as we hated them they would protect my Poppa. Antonio squeezed my shoulder and walked forward while Poppa walked back and stood in front of me reaching back and setting a hand on my shoulder. Poppa was not allowed to answer the door in case it was a mutt, the Alpha was too important to the pack to take chances.

"Can I help you?" I heard dad ask as he opened the door, he spoke lowly with the person there and I strained to hear. My werewolf hearing hadn't kicked in yet so I had no idea what was going on until dad opened the door further. I shrieked looking at the figure in the doorway; it was the man from the haunted house. I was in so much trouble.

"I want to speak to Dominic Sorrentino," he growled. I bit my lip and looked up at my Poppa as he strode forward letting go of my shoulder. I stood awkwardly looking at the floor and not willing to meet the scary man's gaze.

"Certainly, what is this about?" my Poppa asked. I looked up and noticed dad stayed close to him but Malcolm, Wally and Raymond had left, the person at the door was human and not a threat.

"About that," he said and the he pointed at me. Poppa and dad turned to look at me. I looked up at them and noticed their expression turn stormy, I wasn't sure if it was because the man calling me a 'that' or because they knew I had done something.

"What has my son done?" Poppa asked. With humans we always had to pretend about relationships. My father would be my Uncle and Poppa was my dad, my various cousins, like Jorge, were my brothers. It sounded complicated but I had grown up learning these relationships so it was easier then it seemed.

"Nicholas, come here," Antonio said pointing to a spot in front of him and expecting immediate obedience. I walked forward slowly and stood in front of him sneaking a glance at the human now and looking away when I saw he was watching me too. The man wasn't so scary in the light; he was old and had a lot of wrinkles and shaky hands so I kind of felt bad for him.

"Your boy and his friends trespassed on my property, ringing my bell and running around the property," he growled but he softened his expression when he saw how scared I was, no, I wasn't scared of him now I was scared of the trouble I was about to be in. I looked down at the hard wood floor now and at my sneakers studying the pattern of my black chucks.

"I'm sorry, my son knows your property is off limits and it will not happen again. Nicholas apologize," Poppa ordered and I felt him set a hand on my shoulder, a clear warning. I gulped again and did as he said immediately. My Poppa scared even me when he was angry. I looked up at the old man before I began trying to be brave.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again," I said looking at the man with fear still in my heart. My Poppa nodded his head and then turned to the man focusing his attention on the human.

"Here," the man said a bit more gently and held out my candy bag to me. I looked up at him again and then at my father and Poppa. Dad gestured for me to go forward and I did slowly approaching him and taking it quickly before backing up. I had been trained to be weary around humans and I definitely was.

"Thank you, do you want some," I asked. I realize now, as an adult, with that sentence I had all the innocence of a small child and thought everything could be solved with a simple gesture.

"I already took some," he answered and I smiled stepping back nodding. No, he was definitely not scary anymore. I wasn't sure why I was scared of him in the first place. "I expect you and your little friends to come over and make it up to me," the man said. I looked up at my Poppa now and waited for his verdict, we were not allowed to do anything without the Alphas say so.

"Of course, the boys will be over tomorrow morning if it's convenient," Poppa said and the man nodded now. My gut clenched again, we had to go a human's house to do chores? I hated chores.

"It's Radcliff by the way Simon Radcliff," the man said and finally shook first my Poppa's and then my father's hand before turning and leaving. As soon as he was gone my Poppa turned to me and gave me the look. I whimpered and looked away suddenly scared again, my Poppa was a scary man at the best of times.

"Andrew, Daniel, Joseph and Clayton," Poppa bellowed now as he grabbed my shoulders and took me into the front living room. He sat in the armchair and pointed for me to stand in front of him. I did and I waited and watched as dad took a seat on the couch next to Poppa and the others filed in. The boy all filed in slowly and came to stand in a line with me as the grownups sat watching.

"Andrew and Joseph, you were supposed to take care of the younger boys, Trick-or-Treating around the block was a simple task. What happened?" Poppa bellowed. Daniel whimpered and stepped behind Andrew grabbing his hand. I looked over saw Clayton was the only one of us standing bold and not afraid.

"I...," Andrew said with a tremble in his voice and then gave up glancing at Joey to save him. I bit my lip and glanced over at Poppa sitting in the green chair, his Alpha chair.

"Andrew and Daniel challenged Nicky and Clay to go and ring the doorbell on the haunted house so they did," Joey said looking at my Poppa but you could see he was still scared shitless and was as close to whimpering as any of us, especially Daniel who looked as if he could pee his pants any second.

"You were supposed to be watching them not daring them to do stupid things," Poppa growled and Joey nodded accepting the scolding. Andrew seeing what Joey was doing nodded too still clutching Daniel's hand.

"I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again," Joey said and Andrew nodded agreeing with this, though, he seemed to have lost the ability to speak.

"No, it will not happen again. I thought you boys were old enough for some responsibility but obviously you're not. All of you go and get your candy," he ordered now, we all froze for a second before the other boys took off. I was already clutching my bag and I walked forward and dropped it into his lap before scurrying back. He said nothing as he took it and threw it to Antonio who easily caught the bag but did nothing with it for now. I watched the other boy's filter back in with their candy bags in hand. Poppa directed them to pass them to dad who set them to the side. I was sure we would never see this year's candy haul again.

"None of you are getting your candy back and there will be no Halloween next year if you can't to prove me you can behave when you're off pack property," Poppa said. I saw Daniel gasp but he quickly shut up and stepped behind Andrew again with a look from Poppa. I almost grinned, Daniel deserved to be scared by my Poppa and shown his place for once.

"You represent the pack when you're in the human world, when you are there you are not pups you are to be grown werewolves. If you can't represent the pack like the adults do then you will no longer be allowed in the human world," he threatened leaning forward and watching us.

I stared open mouthed at him and then looked at Joey and Clay. Joey looked upset but I knew to Clay this would be a dream come true, he hated humans and their world. I caught my father's eyes before I looked back at Poppa, he seemed conflicted and frustrated like he wanted to speak but he didn't. If dad had something to say he would not say it in front of the pack effectively challenging the Alpha, in private they would probably have a fight about it, but this was nothing new, though.

"That means you will be pulled out of school and home schooled, no more vacations or playing in the parks and clubs human children play in. You will be totally cut off from the world until I can trust you again," he said and I gulped. Not going to school would be great but I didn't want to be cut off from the humans, I had human friends and I liked them. I liked to get away and pretend to be a human kid and normal every once in a while.

"Is that understood?" he asked in a harder tone and looked around at us. I looked over at him and answered, he didn't like it when we didn't look at him when he spoke.

"Yes sir," we all answered to varying degrees and at different times, we stood waiting for what he would say next and we didn't dare move from our place or even fidget as he looked at each of us. I watched as he eyes moved from Joey to Andrew and then snivelling Daniel.

"Daniel," Poppa growled when Daniel refused to look at him. Andrew poked him but he continued to tremble and started whimpered. What a coward, Poppa might be the Alpha but he wouldn't really hurt us.

"Son," Raymond said and with Poppa permission he came over and crouched down speaking to Daniel. Daniel nodded at whatever he said and finally with tears streaking his face he looked at Poppa and then looked away quickly. Poppa waited catching each of our eyes and looking for our complete submission and we gave it to him including me. I looked at the floor immediately and then waited for him to continue.

"Tomorrow morning all of you will be in the kitchen for breakfast by 7am, we are heading over to Mr. Radcliff's at 8am and you will do whatever work he wants you to do for however long," he told us and we all nodded and said "yes sir," like we were supposed to. This really sucked but no one would tell him that.

"Now I expect each adult to punish their son," Poppa said. We all started to break up then and I walked forward to Poppa when he beckoned. I waited as the room cleared leaving only Poppa, dad and I. He took my shoulders as I waited and I tried not to be scared. I was used to being in trouble but not this much trouble. I was also terrified because Poppa believed in spanking and I had had my fair share of them over the years.

"Nicholas Antonio look at me," Poppa said. When I did he easily pulled me onto his lap, I folded my legs under me and he stared at me for a second before beginning. I could tell he was gauging my reactions and my mood at that moment, he knew I was sometimes scared of him but all good leaders have to command respect and a little bit of fear.

"Nicky, I expect you to be an example to the other boys. You are the Alpha's grandson and you need to show them how disciplined we are," he said and I nodded slightly. He was giving us a heavy lecture on responsibility tonight and especially me. The Sorrentino's were supposed to be above everyone else because we were the Alphas family, no one would ever say this but it was a hierarchy issue.

"I know Poppa, I'm sorry," I said and he nodded as he looked at me. He then sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair looking older then he was. Well, no, he looked younger than his age because of slow werewolf aging but he looked slightly older for the moment.

"Antonio, punish your son," Poppa ordered suddenly. I looked surprised from him to my father who nodded hiding his look of shock. He stood and reaching down for me he picking me up easily setting me on my feet and guiding me from the room.

"Daddy," I said in a surgery sweet voice as we walked but my father gave me the 'don't you dare' look and I shut up in a hurry. He knew all my tricks and everything I would do to try and wiggle out of trouble.

"Yes Nicholas," he said now, uh-oh he never used my full name unless he was angry. I thought for a moment before I forged ahead with my next thought, it might worth a try. We stepped off of the top step on the giant staircase and started towards my room now walking down the hallway lined with family pictures.

"Haven't I been punished enough, I don't have my candy anymore, Poppa and you are really angry and we have to go to Mr. Radcliff's tomorrow and work," I asked him but he shook his head and my heart dropped. I had thought it was a good argument but adults don't think like kids unfortunately.

"The Alpha says you need to be punished so you need to be punished," he said as we reached my room. I nodded sullenly as we walked in and he shut the door gesturing for me to sit. I walked to the bed and sat watching him as he paced for a bit seeming to think. I looked down at my blue bed spread and wished I hadn't taken Daniel and Andrew's dare. They probably would not even be punished, it was so unfair.

"Ok, scooch over kid," dad finally said. I did as he thumped onto the bed now and grabbed me turning me onto my side and tickling me. It was totally unexpected but my dad always seemed to be doing silly and unexpected things.

"Daddy," I cried between laughs as he pulled me to him hugging me and kissing my head. My family was very affectionate and especially my father. He always hugged me and made sure I knew he loved me. I would come to find this was not so common in all homes but I think pack bonds made us different.

"Nicky," he said once my laughing had subsided. He resettled me in his lap with his arms around me and set his chin on top of my head. I sniffed smelling his scent which calmed me down immensely. "Kid, you need to start using your head ok. When someone stupid tells you to do something just think about it before you do it alright?" he asked. I nodded moving his head along with mine and feeling his chuckle vibrate through me.

"Ok, but I still don't think it was a big deal," I shrugged. He sighed now and turned me around to face him. I looked into his eyes and seeing the seriousness there I paid attention.

"It was a big deal because you could have been hurt and you could have gotten Clay and Joey hurt too. You didn't know if that house was safe and you didn't know if anyone was in the house that could hurt you. What if a mutt was there and no one was there to protect you?" he asked. I considered his words now and thought about what had happened. He was right, I didn't think before I acted and it could have been much worse than it had been.

"I understand now Antonio, I'll try and think next time," I answered and he nodded a big grin plastered on his face. I grinned, my smile the exact same as his.

"That's my boy," he said ruffling my hair; I laughed and swiped at his hand playfully pushing him away. "If Poppa asks I gave you lines," he said and I nodded. I wasn't being punished so I could go along with anything and although I could not directly lie to Poppa I knew dad could. He shouldn't ask anyway, or so I hoped.

The next day we went to Mr. Radcliff's house with my dad and Jeremy. He got us to do some light yard work and then rewarded us with Halloween candy. He really wasn't a bad guy once you got to know him. After our first visit I would often go through the woods from my house to his, with his permission, and check on him. This became a weekly habit for me that I actually enjoyed quite a bit.

Two years later I came home to see Poppa and my father waiting for me. They told me Mr. Radcliff had died of a heart attack. I will always consider him my human friend and probably the only human I will ever get close to. A few years after he died someone bought the house and demolished it, nothing stands there now but every time I glance at the field where his house used to be I think of the most memorable Halloween I have ever had.

The legend of the Nightmare House died out shortly after the house was demolished and I have heard rumours around town that the grounds are haunted but no one is afraid like we were as kids. Still, everyone once in a while I walk over there to pay my respects to Mr. Radcliff, a true human friend.


End file.
